


I Kage-n't get Hina-ough of you

by robotjellyfish



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: KageHina - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 07:38:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3601779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robotjellyfish/pseuds/robotjellyfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata and Kageyama go on their very first date and share their very first kiss, such simple little things of course nothing could go wrong....</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Kage-n't get Hina-ough of you

**Author's Note:**

> *quickly changes the title when no one's looking* you can thank SpiralQueen for this title

It had been difficult for them to admit they liked each other, and it had been even harder for them to admit they loved each other. Sure they were team mates, ‘friends’ even but Kageyama still had his trust issues and Hinata still found 90% of the things the other boy did annoying as hell (although now he also found it rather endearing).

 

Although they thought of themselves as a very unlikely couple no one was surprised when during a particularly gruelling training session and half way through another one of their usual fights, bought about after Kageyama hit Hinata in the face with a volleyball, Kageyama suddenly asked (demanded) that Hinata go on a date with him. Hinata had (angrily) agreed and everyone had cheered. Maybe now, they hopped, the fiery pair would simmer down.

 

Their first date was arranged for the following Saturday. Plans were made which they both (eventually) agreed on and things went back to normal. The same tension still bubbled between them, though now they seemed more accepting of it and practice for the rest of that week passed relatively peacefully.

 

-

 

Hinata was late. Really he should not have been surprised but he was still annoyed. Kageyama had wanted to pick Hinata up at his house, after all that was the right thing to do on a date he reasoned, but Hinata had grumbled and complained and they’d agreed to meet at the train station instead.

 

Gritting his teeth the dark cloud above Kageyama’s head grew steadily darker and stormier. People were casting him wary looks, giving him a wide birth as they passed, hurrying by doing their best not to seem as if they were staring and making it even more obvious in the process.

 

A vein throbbed at his temple. Screw the date he was going to kill Hinata.

 

“Kageyama, sorry I’m late,” Hinata ran towards him, all sunshine and smiles and an adorable exhausted flush that only made him look cuter, which in turn only made Kageyama’s mood worsen. Stupid (cute) Hinata.

 

“Stupid Hinata you’re late!” he barked, stomping towards him he snatched Hinata’s wrist in a deathly grip and yanked him towards the ticket booth.

 

“Ouch, oi Kageyama shouldn’t we hold hands since we’re on a date now?” Hinata demanded, trying to yank his arm free.

 

“Shut up, stupid Hinata,” the dark haired boy grumbled, his face growing red at the very suggestion. People were staring now too, whispering behind their hands at what the other boy had just said.

 

Kageyama proceeded to avoid eye contact with Hinata for the entirety of the, thankfully short, train journey, doing his best to act as if he wasn’t even with the other boy though the effort was ruined by the fact he still had a tight grip on Hinata’s wrist.

 

Hinata tried to draw Kageyama’s attention to no avail and eventually sat down sulkily on one of the seat, his arm held up by Kageyama’s hand. They looked more like a comedic 'cop and robber' rather than a couple of a date.

 

-

 

It wasn’t the best start to their first date but by the time they stepped out of the station on the other end they’d managed to settle into a friendlier air, making the usual small talk as they weaved their way through the bustling crowd, forced to stick close to each other just in case they got separate.

 

Kageyama had already released Hinata’s wrist but now he was debating holding it again, it was very crowded after all. But his hand still felt incredibly hot from before the heat of Hinata's skin lingering, his hand was so hot he was sure it was sweaty and gross. Had it been sweaty when he was holding Hinata’s wrist? Feeling suddenly self-conscious he quickly wiped his hand on his trouser leg, hoping the other boy wouldn’t notice.

 

The cinema was a good first date, it was safe and easy and what could possibly go wrong? That and neither of them had really been able to think of anything else on such short notice. What did people usually do on dates anyway? Where did they go? Neither of them had a clue but the cinema had been something they could both agree on.

 

  
When they arrived though they were faced with the age old problem of who should pay. Paying for their own tickets just seemed to much like two friends going to the cinema together so that wasn’t right. Hinata suggested he should pay.

 

“You asked me out so I should pay for the tickets!” He said firmly, they usual streak of stubbornness in his voice.

 

  
“That doesn’t make any sense, I asked you out so I should pay,” Kageyama retorted. Having Hinata pay for both of them seemed like an even worse idea than paying for their own tickets. He was totally against it but the red head was persistent.

 

“But I have to pay for something! You can’t pay for everything!”

 

“That’s the point of a date stupid.” Kageyama yelled. He was sure of this much at least, Hinata was not convinced. They bickered for the next few minutes before finally agreeing they should just buy each other’s tickets. So they went up to the counter one after the other, bought one ticket each, then before they went into the movie they’d swapped tickets. So in the end they’d basically just paid for themselves. Kageyama was starting to regret ever asking Hinata out.

 

-

 

Despite the argument with the tickets they’d both enjoyed the movie. It was a scary movie and although Hinata hadn’t really been that scared he made a clear effort to cling onto Kageyama during some of the scarier bits, something which put Kageyama in a much better mood and also helped him to hide just how scared he was. He had to be strong for Hinata.

 

After the movie they did the typical thing of grabbing a bite to eat then wandering around for a bit before they went home. If Hinata had his way they would have both made their own separate way’s home but one thing Kageyama was insistent on was walking Hinata home. It was something he was not willing to compromise on.

 

So they got off the train together as Hinata’s stop and after several failed attempts which had involved Kageyama either losing his nerve at the last second or only managing to grab the other boy’s sleeve or finger, Kageyama finally managed to hold Hinata’s hand.

 

Hinata was speechless, looking at their hands with an expression of mild horror and a growing blush. He quickly looked away, ignoring their joint hands, though he tightened his grip a little on Kageyama's hand.

 

They walked in silence towards Hinata’s house, refusing to look each other as they walked with several feet of space between them, their arms stretched out, hands still clasped together.

 

Soon they arrived at Hinata's house, still stuck in a stony silence, still firmly holding each others hand. They stopped, looking up at the house identical expression of confusion on their face both wondering the same thing. What now

 

Of course the most obvious thing was to kiss. That was what most people did at the end of dates, that was the norm, right?

 

Hinata fidgeted nervously, looking up at Kageyama then back down at his own feet again. Kageyama stood stoically glaring at the house, neither of them willing to make the first move.

 

“Well…uh...I should go in then…so goodnight…” Hinata mumbled, pulling his hand free. He didn’t move towards his house though and now they stood facing each other.

 

  
“Right….good night,” Kageyama muttered. They stared at each other, more as if they were trying to psych each other out than looking lovingly into each other’s eyes. Who was going to make the first move? Who would be brave enough?

 

They lunged at the same time.

 

Thinking he would make the kiss just a quick peck Kageyama had quickly leaned down, intending to just press a quick kiss to the other boy’s lips and be done with it.

 

  
Hinata, being very much shorter than Kageyama knew he would have to go up on his tip toes to reach. Though being the expert jumper that he was, and also being more than a little nervous he’d shot himself up onto his tip toes with far more force than intended. Hinata’s head smacked Kageyama squarely below the jaw sending them both flying away from each other.

 

Well now Kageyama knew why Hinata never seemed to get hurt no matter how many volley balls he got to the face. His head was made of rocks. Both boys groaned softly, Kageyama clutching his jaw while Hinata wobbled unsteadily.

 

It took them a moment for them both to recover, Hinata eventually steadying himself on his feet and Kageyama stopped seeing stars.

 

  
“HI-NA-TA!” Kageyama snarled, slapping his hands either side of Hinata’s cheeks he squeezed pulling the red head closer. Hinata yelped and screwed his eyes tightly shut anticipating the punishment that was sure to follow.

 

Kageyama really should hit the idiot. Honestly Hinata had made everything about this date so incredibly difficult. But now that he was holding Hinata’s head like this it did make things a lot easier.

 

His lips pressed against Hinata’s, not really sure what else to do he simply held them there for a moment his grip slackening so his hands were now gently cupping the other boy’s cheeks.

 

Hinata was far too surprised to do anything else and after a few moments Kageyama figured the kiss had gone on long enough. He was just about to pull away when Hinata, sensing Kageyama was about to end the kiss early, wrapped his arms around the other boy’s neck and pulled him back down.

 

His lips moved carefully against Kageyama’s tilting his head to one side and then the other testing to see what the new angel would give to the kiss. Kageyama has been surprised as first but was quick to recover, responding to Hinata’s lips in a way he hopped felt good.

 

It was very difficult to judge if It had been a good kiss but as they pulled apart both boys silently thought to themselves they wouldn’t mind doing it again so it couldn’t have been a complete failure.

 

“Okay... goodnight then,” Hinata said, his arms still around Kageyama’s neck.

 

“Yeah…good night,” Kageyama’s arms had dropped to Hinata’s waist, and neither boy seemed aware enough to let go.

 

The sound of a door clicking open a few houses down snapped them back to reality and they quickly let go, taking several steps away from each other before anyone could see them.

 

“Right, see you at practice!” Kageyama yelled a little too forcefully as he turned and quickly strode away, not waiting for Hinata’s reply, Hinata didn’t bother to give one and instead quickly dashed into his house, to safety.

 

Kageyama strolled quickly down the street, keeping his head down. The feeling of Hinata’s lips against his own still burned and he lifted his arm, about to rub his mouth before he paused. It felt strange, but it wasn’t a bad feeling. His arm dropped back to his side and he ran the rest of the way to the station.

 

For them, he supposed, it hadn’t been a completely terrible first date but now he was determined to make the next one even better.


End file.
